Dreams of Fate
by Amree
Summary: This is a story about Kagome living and working at Naraku's castle. Her parents have died, or so Naraku tells her and soon she meets... You have to read to find out.Please read it's my frist actuall fanfic that I have gotten to. Please reveiw.
1. The begining

Dreams

Okay here you go. I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did. This story is about how Kagome used to live at Naraku's castle.

Chapter 1: The beginning

A young girl with black hair and brown eyes stared into a waterfall from the rock she was sitting on. She had been here all her life since her mother died. She was now a member of the household. Suddenly a dark shadow approached her. She turned around quickly and as soon as she saw who it was she dropped to her knees and bowed.

"You may arise from the ground Kagome", a voice came from a hooded cloak.

"Yes Naraku", Kagome said. She had always wondered why he never showed her his face and she knew better than to ask why. "It is late", he said. "Come inside". He turned and left. Kagome sighed, got up and walked towards her room on the fifth floor of the 10 story house. She never liked working at Naraku's castle but she nad no where else to go.She got in her night dress quickly and went to bed. Downstairs Naraku laughed evilly as he looked at Kagome's sleeping form in the magic mirror. "You will be mine soon enough". -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Inuyasha sat staring off into nowhere in particular. He could care less what happened now. His mother had just died, his brother left him and his father had been killed along time ago so now he was alone. He did not cry now although he did when his mother died. Now he was angry. Angry at the world, at him self and at god for letting his mother die. He finally gave up trying to think and laid down and went to sleep.

Inuyasha's dream

He was running and the demons were charging after him and he had long lost the power to whiled the Tetsiga. He knew he would die and suddenly he didn't care. What did he have to live for. His mother was dead and so he figured that he'd just join her. He stopped and waited for the demons to come.

Kagome's dream

She was running. Running towards the bright blue light that had just filled the sky. She didn't know why she was running but she felt that someone needed her help She finally got to a clearing and saw what looked like a boy in a red Kimono. He was leaning against a tree and his head was down. "NOO!" Kagome screamed as she put an arrow to her bow. She let it fly and the demons swirled around and got sucked into the arrow and disappeared. The boy looked up at her with a shocked look on his face. Kagome ran up to him and stopped when she saw the ears.

Inuyasha's dream

"NOO!" someone screamed. I looked up to see a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. Suddenly I noticed a bright aura surrounding her as an arrow came and cleared the demons away. As she ran towards me I felt as if I was supposed to protect her. She stopped and looked at me with an unrecognizable look on her face. Even from a distance I could smell the sweat smell of Jasmine radiating off her. As I started to drift off to la la land because of her sweat smell I didn't notice her come up and start rubbing my ears. My eyes opened wide and she giggled. I smiled and came to love that laugh right there. I smiled at her and she took my hand and we walked off into the sunset blushing. Inuyasha and Kagome both opened their eyes and sat up. Kagome's mind screamed out at her "Why didn't you ask what his name was?" Inuyasha's mind screamed the same question. "Why didn't you ask what her name was?" Maybe I do have a reason to live. He thought as he looked out into the now rising sun.

How did you like it? Please review. I have another fan fic but I haven't gotten to writing it down yet. The next chapter will be "The person from my dreams" Thanx Amree


	2. The person from my dreams

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy. Oh yes. The person with the code name The evil liar, here you go. The reason why Naraku hasn't made Kagome his yet is because she has powers that she can't control and doesn't even know about. Naraku wants to take advantage of those powers and if Kagome can't control them in a very dangerous situation then she will most likely blow up because that would be her powers trying to save her from the danger and if Kagome died I don't think my story would have any where to go. Not to mention Naraku would have lost the person he wanted in the first place.

Dreams

Chapter2: The person from my dreams.

Kagome awoke and began panting. Her mother told her that dreams mean something. Kagome got dressed and no Naraku was not watching her in a pink kimono with red roses on it. She went to her mirror and tied her hair up the way Kikyo dose in the manga in a red ribbon. She dashed down the steps and into Kagura's room. Kagura is Naraku's sister and Kagome's best friend. Kagome burst in and Kagura was sitting at her window looking at the sunset. Kagome always admired the fact that Kagura got up early. Kagura turned to see a crying Kagome and she motioned her to sit on the bed. Kagome nodded and told Kagura her dream. Kagura hugged her and said "You've been in the castle for what 16 years now?" Kagome nodded. "Then I think that you should get out from these walls and explore." "But going beyond the wall is forbidden", Kagome cried. "Not if we get permission. I will go with you of course." Kagome smiled and hugged her friend.

"Hurry up Kagome", Kagura yelled as she put her bulging pack onto her feather. Kagome came rushing out and threw her bags onto the feather. "You pack light Kagome", Kagura exclaimed at Kagome's small bags. "I packed light because I wanted them to come", Kagome answered as two little girls came running up to her. "Why must you even doubt that Sakara and Azela couldn't come", Kagura said looking at her now smiling friend. The little girl with purple hair put up in the way Rin dose in the manga who's name was Sakara climbed up onto the feather. Azela who had blue hair put up like Rin's climbed up as well. Kagome laughed at the two sisters who were sliding off the end of the feather. They finally got situated and flew off. Naraku smiled and laughed evilly. Now was the time to put his plan into action.

Inuyasha ran faster then he ever thought was possible. He came upon a hut and burst through the door. "Miroku! Sango!" he called. A young girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing a green kimono looked up from fixing her big boomerang. A black haired monk although everyone seriously doubts that he is wearing purple robes looked up sadly at the intruder for he was about to pull his stunt on Sango. "What?" Miroku and Sango said in unison. "Were leaving now. Let's go", Inuyasha barked. "But why? What reason do you" Sango asked but was cut off by Inuyasha. "Come now; questions later", Inu yelled. The demon slayer and the monk had no choice but to comply with the wishes of the half demon. They stumbled out of the hut and Sango called her demon cat out to her. "Kirara", yelled Sango as she threw her cat into the air. Kirara transformed into a big fire cat. Sango and Miroku jumped on and Inu just ran. "Do you even know where we're going?" asked Miroku. "Feh" was all Inu said. They sped off towards the now risen sun. Along the way Inu explained his dream and why he had to find this raven haired girl. "When we meet her", started Miroku. "We're going to knock you out cold and feed you to some demon tree", finished Sango. Miroku just rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes were like this. Inu growled. He would not let Miroku scare this girl away. "You stay away from her Monk", Inu yelled baring his teeth.

Five hour's later

Kagome smiled as she held on to Sakara and Azela's hand. They were going to go swimming in the river near by. Kagome let go of the girl's hands and they ran ahead and jumped in the river. Kagome laughed when Azela came back up from the water and had a crawdad dangling from her hair. Sakara laughed also so Azela threw water weeds at her. Kagome laughed and little did she know that a certain half demon heard them.

With Inuyasha and the group.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the sound of laughter and he got up from the rock he was sitting on. He started making his way through the trees leaving the Monk and the demon slayer sleeping. He heard laughter again and began to run and soon burst through a clearing. Inu stopped and starred. Before him sat the girl from his dream. Kagome stopped laughing and looked up. There before her stood the boy from her dream.

Sooooooo? How did you like it? It took me along time to finish this chapter because I have been busy with homework. Anyway thank you for reading. I need at least 5 more reviews to keep writing. Thanx, Amree


End file.
